The present disclosure relates generally to abrasive articles and, more particularly, to an abrasive article having abrasive particles arranged in a non-random fashion.
Controlling the z-direction rotational orientation of shaped abrasive particles about their longitudinal axis can enhance the performance of abrasive articles. Abrasive articles having oriented abrasive particles are known in the prior art. U.S. Patent Publication No. US2014/0259961 (Moren et al), for example, discloses a method of applying abrasive particles to a backing using an electrostatic force wherein the z-direction rotational orientation of the particles in a coated abrasive article can be varied. U.S. Patent Publication No. US2013/0344786 (Keipert) discloses a coated abrasive article having a plurality of formed ceramic abrasive particles each having a surface feature wherein the surface feature has a specified z-direction rotational orientation, and wherein the specified z-direction rotational orientation occurs more frequently than would occur by a random z-direction rotational orientation of the surface feature. German Patent Publication 10 2013 212 609 discloses a method of producing an abrasive for which the abrasive particles are scattered on at least one abrasive backing characterized in that the abrasive particles are scattered at least partly aligned by at least one alignment aid.